Bailey Pickett
Bailey Pickett (Debby Ryan) is one of the main characters of The Suite Life on Deck. Origin Bailey Pickett was born on her farm in Kettlecorn, Kansas. She is the seventh oldest of ten girls and didn't want to just be a farmer's wife. Before arriving on the S.S. Tipton, she dated Moose, but was heartbroken when they broke up. After living in a small town for so long, Bailey decided to follow her dreams and explore the world. She joined the S.S. Tipton, where she would experience several new adventures with plenty of new people, including Cody Martin, who later became her second boyfriend. She is very close to the country lifestyle. Story The Suite Life On Deck In the first season of The Suite Life on Deck, we meet Bailey, a smart, kindhearted girl from Kettlecorn, Kansas. Because she longs to see the world, she enrolls in Seven Seas High. She has to do so as a boy, since every girl already has a roommate. She originally becomes Zack's roommate. Zack soon finds out Bailey's secret, and developes an attraction to her, therefore agreeing to keep her secret. However, Mr. Moseby figures out Bailey's true identity and it seems that Bailey won't have a place to stay until London (who had bribed her original roommate to leave) is unwillingly forced to accept Bailey as her new roommate. The Suite Life Movie Bailey has her and Cody's spring breaks all planned out, and is very excited about it. She finds out that Cody is going to a biology reserve, and will not be joining her. What she doesn't know, is that Cody has done this to get a scholarship for Yale, so that he can afford to go there and be with her, should they both be accepted. She then storms off and deletes him from her phone, hoping that will teach him a lesson, but ends up being pointless since Cody's phone is taken away due to a "possible interference" with some projects at the reserve. Eventually, she learns that Cody went to the reserve for the scholarship and At the end, they share a romantic kiss, after which she helps Cody capture the fake Dr. Spaulding (Dr. Spaulding's Brother Who taken into custody by the police. Cody and Bailey then manage to complete all of Bailey's desired activities that she planned for them over the remaining days of their spring break. Personality She is described as nice, smart, fun and loving. Bailey is always looking out for other people's feelings, which shows how sensitive she is. She is a sweet, down-to-earth girl who also has a romantic side to her personality. She adores her boyfriend Cody. Though she fell in love with Cody's sensitive, smart personality, in "The Line of Duty", Cody says they will have to meet after curfew due to lack of quality time, and she says she likes the bad boy Cody. Bailey is really helpful and she always finishes her homework on time and has never missed a day of school as shown in "Senior Ditch Day". She is persistent, as seen in "Smarticle Particles" when she never gave up trying to tutor London. Appearance Bailey is a tall girl with apparent muscle built from her many years toiling at her family's farm. Her figure is slim, but not skinny. Bailey usually has straight hair but has curly hair a lot more in season three. She has brown hair in season one which naturally lightened and became a dirty blonde color with natural blond highlights in seasons two and three. Her outfits consist of mainly jeans and comfortable tops, though occasionally she sports a skirt or dress. She often wears cardigans, plaid patterns, Capri pants, and other clothes. She mainly avoids a sequined and glitter-filled wardrobe. This is often criticized by London, who consistently shows her lack of affection for Bailey's clothes by calling them ugly. Bailey's appearance has been both praised and belittled on the show by other characters. Cody, being her long-time boyfriend, is often smitten by her looks. Words he uses to describe her appearance include gorgeous, beautiful, cute, and so on. In "Double Crossed" after Bailey asks Cody if Hawaii is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, he states 'Second most beautiful' looking at her. In "The Silent Treatment", Zack even admits that, "Seriously guys, this girl is smokin'." Relationships Family * Grammy Pickett (Linda Portel) – Bailey's grandmother. She calls Bailey her piggly-wiggly and then both of them would snort together. In "Boo You", London said that the skirt "Grandma" made for Bailey was a tablecloth, also in episode "Mulch Ado About Nothing", Cody says to the fake Grandmother that she calls her "Bunny kins" and she makes great fudge. * Eunice Pickett (Ginette Rhodes) – Bailey's mother is seen dropping Bailey off on the first day and appears over-protective. * Clyde Pickett (Joe Dietl) - Bailey's father is a very protective father to Bailey. He likes Moose better than Cody at first, but gains respect for him when he tries to save his farm. * Myrtle (unseen) – Bailey's aunt who she sends a recipe to. Myrtle has a spider web which has recipes and notes posted on it. * Abner (unseen) – Bailey's crazy uncle who talks to himself after he was struck by lightning, who is mentioned during London's webisode. * Clem (unseen) – A great-uncle who searched for Bigfoot, only to find out that he didn't exist, who was mentioned in "Sea Monster Mash". * Cletus (unseen) – A cousin who owns an alligator farm in Miami. Bailey disembarked the S.S. Tipton so she could spend spring break on his farm wrestling gators, but she had to return to the ship early due to the fact that Cletus drank polluted water and she stated sadly that every gator was donated to Lizard World, an allusion to Gatorland. * Dobbs (unseen) - Bailey's unlucky uncle who was kicked by a mule, struck by lightning and run over by a tractor. * Zeke (unseen) - Bailey's uncle mentioned in Prom Night. Bailey tells Cody that she is campaigning for prom queen and that her mother, grandmother, great-grandmother, and Uncle Zeke were prom queen (though, she also said that the family did not like to talk about Zeke being prom queen.) * Nine sisters (unseen) – Bailey tells London that she has six big sisters and three little ones when London says she would be the big sister she never had, to which London responds "Wow, your mom needs a hobby". Her sisters names are Madeline Grace Pickett (older) Bridget Ella Pickett (older) Cora Amelia Pickett (older) Holly Jasmine Pickett (older) Addalynn Kayla Pickett (older) Zoey Harper Pickett (younger) Layla Adelaide Pickett (younger) Allison Mackenzie Pickett (younger) Jessie Appearances Karate Kid-tastrophe (mentioned only) Category:Females Category:The Suite Life on Deck Character Category:Pawn of Villain Category:Teens